Harpers House First InstallmentThings Get Better
by Browneyedgurrl
Summary: This is the first installment of Harpers House a series of stories following Katie McGrien and Madeline Hellon. Their friendship over a crazy summer, meeting guys that make the summer a bit more interesting. original w a Lurlene McDaniel feel R
1. Madeline, meet Katie

**Harpers House First Installment**

**Things Get Better**

This is the first, out of at least 5 installments of Harpers House, a series of stories telling the tale of Madeline Louise Hellon and Katie Lynn McGrien, two friends facing love, hate, death and life together and always. Younge Madeline is only 13 years old when, her family begins working at Harpers House by selling her parents artwork, and she met Katie a 15 year old daughter of the owners of Mullberry Inn, host of the crafters working at Harper House. For 2 fast moving months Katie and Madeline live right down the hall from each other and bond more then any other relationship either of them have had. Katie, with her brown hair and plain features, immediantly likes Madeline, who's strawberry blonde mane laying on her pale freckled skin gives off a friendly vibe, while her sarcastic additude shows know mercy. And now we enter a world of wonder and truth following Madeline and Katie through their first summer together.

Madeline ran a hand lzily through her hair and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked at her watch and saw the time was a tirering 5:15 am. She opened the car door and stepped out into the summer moring air. She rubbed her eyes and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her navey hoodie and grabbed a tub of paintings taking them inside the booth her parents were setting up and began to unpack it. Her two sisters walked up to her and silently helped unpack too. After repeating this to several tubs, Madeline exscused herself to check into the Inn they were staying at. She checked in and grabbed her 3 suitcases heading up to her room. Unpacking took her less time then usual since she was staying all summer and got a room to herself and just stuffed the bags into her closet. Madeline tried to get some sleep but all the walking around had awaken her more then her 3 cups of green tea. Boredom over took her within 30 minutes and she went down to the lobby and walked over to a thin short girl at a couch. She figured making friends soon would help pass this dreadful summer she was heading face first into. "Anyone Sitting here?" she asked the plain brunnette with straight hair and tan skin. She was certainly plain but pretty.

"No, you can sit." Answer the girl. "I'm Katie, my parents own this place." She said cheerfully. She motioned to the country inn they were in and smiled. "I'm guessing your a artist?" She asked.

"Oh no, not me. My parents." Madeline replied.

"Thats still cool." She replied. "Are you staying here all summer?" She asked.

"Yup. Isn't that just peachy." She answered sarcasticly. "You?"

"OH I live here." She said and stood. "You want to come up to my room?" She said and glanced at the family with 3 loud kids coming in. "It's quieter."

"Sure, I've got nothing but time in this dandy old summer." She shot out and followed Katie upstairs to the highest floor in her suite.


	2. You've had a lot of pain, haven't you?

There was a knock at the door and Katie ran to answer it. A few mintues later she returned to Madeline with Madelines mother.

"Honey we're odering pizza in your father and my room if you want some, it should be here soon." Mrs Hellon said and buttoned her sweater up more.

"Mom? Can Katie come?" It had been 3 days since the friends had met and they had spent each day in one of the girls rooms or at the check out desk Katie sometimes had to run. Sometimes they sat in Madeline's parents' booth when Madeline had to work. But either way they spent all sun light hours together.

"Sure honey." Her mother said sweetly and smiled at Katie.

"You wanna crash in my room too?" Madeline asked Katie who immediantly nodded and grabbed some extra clothes. They dumped them in Madeline's room before going down for pizza.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Madeline said over her shoulder while laying down some blankets on the couch and walking into the bathroom.

"No, thats ok. I can sleep on the couch." Katie tried to protest but Madeline adventually convinced her.  
They brushed their teeth and then climbed into their beds and couches. The lights were off but they continued to talk.

"So any boyfriends back home?" Katie asked Madeline, who sighed and began the story.

"No, but me and my really close friend...well he just thinks of me as a friend." Madeline confessed.

"You feel something more?" Katie asked wisely.

"That obvious huh?" Madeline blushed and was thankful it was dark.

"Your easy to figure out." Katie said.

"What's that mean?" Madeline sat up and looked at Katie.

"Your deep, but understandable. You've had pain, deeper then a lot of people. Haven't you?" She looked at Madeline and even though they were in the dark, Madeline felt like Katie was looking in her soul.

"I don't know. I've hurt but everyone's hurt." She said quietly. She didn't want pity.

"It's ok to feel bad for yourself once in a while." Katie told her.

"Know whats weird?" Madeline asked randomly.

"A lot of things." Katie replied.

"Well yeah, but above all things." "What?" Katie asked.

"We just met. But, maybe it's just me but I feel close." Madeline admitted lamely.

"Yeah, we do have a strange connection." Katie said laughing a bit.

"You know my family's always been traveling around, you know doing shows and stuff and well, I never really got close to anyone except Triston." Madeline said refering to her best friend and potiental soulmate.

"Is that the pain? Loneliness?" Katie asked wisely.

"I don't know, maybe. But we also never had much money so, you know how kids can be. I was just never excepted much. I have friends but the never come over or anything, they don't really know my home situation." Madeline said quietly.

"Secrets come out." Katie said.

"I know, but I've never lied about my money I just never told the whole truth." She said.

"I like that you trust me enough to tell me." Katie said smiling.

"I don't know why I do, thats whats weird"

"Does Triston know?" Katie asked "Yeah, but only because he lives right next to me and, well is in pretty much the same money league"

"Oh?" Katie asked, "And he didn't reject you, why would anyone else?"

"Because Katie, he's exactly like me," Madeline explained. "Plus, notice he hasn't taken any notice in my romantically." She added bitterly.

"Oh, Madeline you can't think like that. Guys are immature and stupid at your age, heck at my age they still are. They are oblivious to any feelings they have besides their hormones. They are only interested in girls who they find hot." She said sweetly.

"Oh thats just wonderful, he isn't interested in me because I'm no knock-out." Madeline said bitterly.

"That's not fair, you know thats not what I meant." Katie protested.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. This summer is really gonna bite. Not only am I gonna miss Triston but so far I haven't seen one cute guy." Madeline complained.

"I'm tired too, let's get some rest." Katie said,

"Good Idea, I have double shifts tomorrow." Madeline said and the two friends fell asleep. Both into a dreamless sleep. A dreamless summer awaiting.


	3. What a pretty name

Thanks for the reviews guys, its really nice and it's what keeps me writing so if you want more, tell me and I will write more. 

"Hey, love can you bag this while I swipe their card?" Madeline asked Katie while handing her a painting and taking the Visa from the costumer. "Thats $32.95." She said to the elderly lady.

"Thanks. Do you have a card?" The whitehair woman asked. "Why, yes we do. Our year round open studio is in Maryland." Madeline said handing the customer a business card.

"I'll try to stop by." She said before leaving. Once the booth was empty Madeline sat down and smiled at Katie.

"My, last night with all my talk about Triston I never asked you about your boys." Madeline said putting Katie on the spot.

"No boys for me." Katie said while taking out a drawling pad.

"You draw?" Madeline asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not that great but, I attempt." She opened the book and showed Madeline drawlings of snow covered hills with waterpaint smudged over it in a twirled pattern. "Katie theese are amazing." Madeline said flipping through. There were pictures of Katies parents and pets. Some of the inn and a few of a unfamiliar boy.

"Who's this?" "My brother, he's a year older then you. He's coming home from school tonight." She said and sighed. "He lives and schools in Jersey during the year. I haven't seen him since Christmas"

"I didn't know you had a brother." Madeline said.

"Oh my gosh, there he is!" Katie took off running to the inn and hugged a tall blonde boy. She brought him over to the booth and Madeline smiled.

"Hi, I'm Madeline." Madeline said and smiled at the attractive boy.

"What a pretty name, for a pretty girl." he said. "Shawn." he introduced. They looked eyes and Madeline blushed and smiled.

"Oh Boy." Katie said. "This will be a interesting summer."

Sorry it's short, the first few chapters will be short but they will get longer.


	4. Flirting and Fighting

Shawn walked up to his sister and pinched her, causing her to jump. "You've got yourself quite a cute friend there." He said while watching Madeline who was closing the booth later that day, grumpily. Only a few minutes earlier you could've heard her father yelling at her about a silly painting. This turned Madelines mood sour. "Stay away." Katie told her brother not wanting Madeline to get hurt.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Last thing I need is your heartbreaking ways screwing up my summer with Madeline." Katie said bitterly.

"Hey, can I help the fact that I'm a natural cutie?" He asked cockily. Katie rolled her eyes and walked away toward Madeline. "What?" he asked to her back.

"Need help?" Katie asked Madeline when they were earshot's apart.

" Sure, I need to pull down the tarps. But your too short." Madeline teased truthfully. "Maybe your brother could help?" She added and ran towards him. "No Madeline..." Katie tried to protest but Madeline was gone, now talking to Shawn.

"Hey." Madeline said nervously, she thought Shawn was out of her league but...it couldn't hurt. "Hey." He said and gave her a heart-melting-smile.

"I uh, need some help, would you mind?" She asked avoiding his emerald eyes that made her mouth stop making sense. "Course not." he said and walked with her towards the booth. His body was a little too close for Madelines comfort and she refused to look up at him. Yes up, he was a year older then her, but also and least 6 inches taller. Madeline, being only 5'2'' made Shawn look extremely tall, while Katie only reached 4'10''. They got to the booth and Madeline didn't notice the glares Shawn was recieving from Katie. Madeline showed Shawn the tarps that had to be rolled down and were up at a unreachable 7 feet high. But Shawn could reach them easily and then sat and waited for the girls. "So, good day for business?" He asked Madeline.

"Not really, Tuesdays are always slow. People can get off work Mondays and Fridays but shows never sell much on Tuesdays." She said. "I'm done, we can leave." She said and they headed to the Inn. "Wanna come upstairs, I'm on my own for dinner, simple Mac and Cheese but, it'd be better with company." She said to Katie. "That's ok, I told Shawn I'd eat with him, you know, on his first day back." Katie said. "He can come too if he wants." Madeline said hopefully.

"Oh..thats nice but----" "I'd love too." Shawn interupted.

"Cool. Come on up." She said as she walked up to the second story room she had. She searched her purse for the key and then let them in. "I'll just be a minute with dinner." She said putting 3 microwavable Mac and Cheese bowls in the microwave.

"Take your time." Katie said and glared at her brother. While Madeline was cooking she whispered to him,

"What did I tell you!? Leave her alone," She whisper yelled.

"Hey! She came on to me with that whole...'Help me I can't reach' thing." He said in a girly voice.

"She really couldn't reach!" Katie deffended. "Whatever." He said monotoned. Then Madeline came in with food, soda's and forks. "Hungry?" she asked handing each of them a bowl digging into her own. They ate the first few bites in silence but then Madeline asked "So what were you guys talking about, you got all quiet when I came in." "Nothing." Katie said, but at the same time Shawn said "You." Madeline blushed and Katie glared at Shawn. "Hope it was good." Madeline said. "Well it wasn't bad." Shawn said smiling devilishly. Madeline rose one eyebrow and giggled. Katie just glared. "Shawn can you leave us alone for a minute?" Katie asked her brother.

"I'm eating." He said innocently. "Shawn." She said stubburnly and he left. "What?" Madeline asked confused.

"Is he annoying you?" She asked. "Hitting on you so much?" "No, he's cool, and cute." She said and blushed a bit.

"Uhg!" Katie sighed. "Careful Madeline, he's a heartbreaker." She said.

"I can take care of myself Katie. I'll be fine" She said "Thanks though." She added trying to stay on Katie's good side. Katie nodded still uncertain. "Look, even if something did happen between your brother and me, it'd only be a fling. Just a summer crush." She said reassuring Katie. "Then I guess I can tell him he can flirt." She said "You told him he couldn't?" Madeline asked "Yeah sorta" She replied.

"KATIE!" Madeline hit her with a pillow she was sitting on. They were sitting on Madeline's bed. Shawn came back in and they finished eating. Katie ended up telling Shawn it was ok to flirt when Madeline went to the bathroom.

"It's ok, Shawn. Go for it. Madeline can take care of herself." Katie said.

"Really why thank you for your permission, as you can tell, I cared deeply for it." He said sarcastically referring to his lack of staying away from Madeline. He didn't care if Katie approved.

"I just didn't want her to get hurt." She said.

"You think I'd hurt her? When have I ever hurt a girl?" He asked, his temper rising.

"Not physically, emotionly." She said. "Your a player and you know it!" she shot back.

"So?" He asked, now nearly yelling.

"I just didn't want the drama! For once I wanted a normal summer, with out the pain!" She yelled.

"What's so great about normal?" He asked. "It's boring!" "How would I know? I've never had a normal life!" Katie said loudly.

"But I bet Madeline doesn't know that now does she?" He accused.

"Why would I lay down all my problems on her?" Katie asked.

"She's your friend, she should know about your condition!" Shawn answered.

"What condition? It's over Shawn, I'm fine!" She said "It's gone"

"Yeah but the memories aren't and the worry isn't." he said. "Don't try to say you aren't worried it'll come back." he said. "I know I am." "Worried what will come back?" Madeline asked from the doorway where she had been aparently listening. Katie gulped and blushed.

"Madeline, I have to tell you something-----"

**Nice little cliff hanger for you guys, i bet you have your predictions. I'd love to hear them, heck if one of your predictions is better then the actual thing i may change it, please review and tell me what your expecting. I wasn't planning on this part but i thought it'd make the 4 story on these charactors make more sense, yes i have already planned out the 4th story, i have almost all the stories planned completely. I'm planning on at least 5. so i hope you like the charactors. **


	5. Your nuts!

Katie turned around and faced Madeline._ CRAP_! Now Katie was going to have to tell her. What would she think? All the kids Katie had told had run away or avoided her as if they could catch it. Madeline stepped closer.

"What condition?" She repeated the question. She looked from Katie to Shawn, and then back to Katie.

"Madeline, I have to tell you something." Katie started. "Well, you see..." She paused and looked at Shawn for help. He shook his head and stepped back. "About 2 years ago, I was diognoised with Acute Myelogenous Leukemia" She said and paused, watching Madelines face.

"So you have cancer?" Madeline asked simply, Katie noted that Madeline deffinately had a way off speaking bluntly.

"Well, yes...well not anymore." Katie corrected. "Your cured, that's great!" Madeline said smiling, she went to hug her friend but Katie stopped her.

"Not quite." She said. "It's cancer, Madeline. There really is no cure. I'm in remission, yes but theres a chance it could come back." Katie said. "Yeah, but theres a chance that it wont." Madeline said. My how the tables had changed, Katie was the sarcastic, pesstimistic one now. Madeline had also taken Katie's place with the high spirits. It hit Madeline right then what Katie had meant when she had been telling Madeline to live her life while she could, stop worrying about the past or future. For all we knew, no one had a future. "Oh, Katie." Madeline hugged her friend tightly, understanding that Katie was scared to death that the disease might return. "Your scared aren't you." Madeline could feel Katie nodding. "Terrified." She said. "It's horrible Madeline, you miss school"

"Oh yes missing 7 hours of essay writing and work is so horrible." Madeline said sarcasticly, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh but it is. When you do get to go to school, once your better, everyone looks at you like your a monster." Katie said. "And you look like a monster Madeline! You lose your hair and you get real skinny and your face swells." Katie said.

"Cancer does all that to you?" Madeline asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"Oh no. It's the chemo, the drugs that are killing the cancer. Of course it feels like they're kill you." Katie answered. "I hate it." "I would too, I hate hospitals. They're so gross, smell horribly." Madeline said. Katie smiled,

"Try living in one for 8 months. Thats how long it toke me to go in remission."

"I'll take a rain check on that one." Madeline said. "Now, you can't get sick again ok? Cause if you do, I wont be able to see you very much, fat chance I'm hanging around a hospital for 8 months." Madeline said. "I've had enough of them." Katie gave her a confused look. "Well, about 4 years ago I was in a nasty car crash, anyways I was in the hospital for about a month. Hated every minute of it." Madeline explained.

Katie looked around, "Hey where'd Shawn go?" She asked.

"Must've snuck out while we were talking." Madeline guess. "Must've been too dramatic for him."

Katie nodded. "He hated it when I got sick. He ended up sneaking home from school and came to visit me."

"You two close?" Madeline asked. Recieving a nod for an answer. "Wanna put on some music?" Madeline asked and turned on the radio. To Madelines disgust, Katie put on some counrty music, the stupid stuff Madeline had to listen to when she was with her sister. But Madeline didn't protest, Katie had had a hard day, actually, a hard life.

* * *

Katie had just sat down from her turn of karioke, the next song on the radio was Madeline's to sing infront of only Katie, but still Madeline wasn't the 'sing infront of people' sort of person. The next song was 'Because of You' sung by Reba and Kelly Clarkson. Madeline groaned but stood up anyways. She waited for the words to start and then began.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery, I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far." Madeline sang softly but loud enough for Katie to hear. Her voice was good, great actually. She sounded canadian when she sang, like Avril Lavigne. She quickly finished the song, "Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything, Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in Because ofyou I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you. Because of you" Madeline sat down on the bed and avoided Katie's glance.

"Madeline Louise Hellon!" Katie shouted. "How could you have such a good voice and not sing infront of people willingly?!" She was still shouting but had crawled up on the bed with Madeline and was practically strangeling her.

"Oh, I'm not that good." Madeline protested.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You should really sing more, I mean what if some record producer saw you and offered you a job or something?" Katie insisted.

"I'd put it down, I don't want to sing infront of people, plus I'm not a singer, I'm a guitarist." Madeline said.

"I'll tell you what you are, your nuts!"


	6. Locked

Madeline swiped the customers credit card in the portable machine that they used for craftshows. "Have a nice day." She said helping the elder lady carry the 5 foot painting. She sighed and plumped back into her chair, tired from a long days work. While counting up her profits from that day she felt someones stare. She looked up and found Shawn in her booth smiling flirty-ly at her. She felt herself melt and her breathe caught.  
"Um, hey." She stuttered out. Feeling herself blush she put her check book away and started packing up. She looked up a minute later and found him watching her again.

"You busy tonight?" He asked bluntly. She winced and tried to think quickly on her feet, something she was great at. His cockiness was bugging her and she wasn't the quiet polite person, she spoke her mind and always had some sort of comeback.

"Dunno is there anything to do in the boring old town?" She asked. He winced and glared.

"Not used to the warm country theme of Georgia yet?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Just not used to the hicks that live here." SHe shot back, glaring up at him, hating how short she felt.

"That's my sister you know, she lives here too." He pointed out.

"Ah, but she has class, she's a nice elegant Georgia girl. Like a Scarlett O'Hara." Madeline said, putting a nice southern accient on the southern bell's name, although it sounded odd mixed with her northern accient.

"And what am I? Rhett Buttler?" He asked stepping closer.

"Absolutly not." Madeline rejected, walking around him to pull the tarps down, jumping trying to reach. Shawn came over and pulled it down with ease. Madeline glared up at him. "I could've done it myself, Charles Hamelton." She said.

"And who does that make you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't fit into a southern movie." She said.

"Even if it's a classic?" He asked.

"There we're bigger classics then Gone With The Wind." She said.

"Name one." He challenged.

"Titanic." She said quickly. She jumped and pulled down another tarp.

"Ok, I'm guessing your Rose?" He said.

"I've got the hair to match." She agreed.

"Does that make me Jack?" He asked, stepping really close to Madeline, her breathe catching in her throat as she smelled his minty breathe.

"Wizard of Oz was a classic too." She whispered as she looked up at him. Then turned on her heel and started tieing the tent down. He chased after her.

"Avoiding the question eh?" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"No just avoiding the boy." She shot back, walking back to the inn.

"You can't avoid me forever." He said catching up to her.

"I won't have to, in 6 weeks, I'll be packing that tent up and heading home." She said smirking. "And I'm not coming back"

"Why are you so resistant with everyone?" He asked.

"I'm not with Katie." She said.

"But you are with me, and your sisters, and the other crafters. And I've seen you with your dad, theres absolutly no relationship. You don't even act like family." He commented.

"Did you ever think for a minute that I hate that life? Or that I don't want to be close to people?" She asked camly.

"If you hate it, change it." He said simply.

"Why? The space is good. Staying away from people keeps you safe." She said.

"From what"

"From getting hurt. Once you get close to someone, there's always the chance you'll lose them and get hurt!" She answered.

"So you'd rather be alone?" He asked.

"What do you care anyways?" She asked.

"Maybe I don't."

"Good." She responded.

"I do." He said after a moment of silence.

"I know." They walked silently for a while.

"I don't understand you." He said quietly.

"Why cause I protect myself? What's crazy about that?"

"You build this wall to keep people who might hurt you out. But you don't get that this wall is also keeping out the people who could help you." He said.

"I don't need help." She said.

"Your pretty short for not needing help." He teased.

"What do you want Shawn?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I want in."

"In where"

"Let me in, let down your guard, your wall." He said.

"Thats the point of the wall, I don't let people in." She said.

"You let Katie in, you let down your wall for her." He argued.

"No I didn't. She found the door." She said.

"Then help me find the door."

"Sorry Charles, it's locked." She said and went into her room.

**Please! Please! Please review on this chapter, I need some feedback, it's very deep and a big part of the other stories on these charactors.**


	7. It wasn't the paint

**Heres another chapter for you guys, hope you like it. It takes place at the same time as the last chapter.**

Katie jotted down the infomation that the guest had just given her. She handed them a key and returned to her magizine. Stopping every few minutes to help a guest or check someone in. 2 hours into her shift she looked up to see Madeline walking in with Shawn. She waved but they went straight upstairs, not seeing her. They seemed to be in some sort of arguement, but Katie couldn't tell. She continued to work for another 30 minute, all was quiet. She was on the phone with a guest when she heard her mother run in, seeming to be in a panic. She wrapped up the call and turned to her mom who looked very nervous and scared. "Mom are you-" Katie was cut off by her mom.

"Where's Madeline? I can't find her family, where is she?"

"I saw her go to bed about an hour ago, mom what's going on." But Katie's question was all in vain, for Mrs McGrien was already half way to Madelines room. Katie ran after her, leaving the inn to Sue, another manager. They knocked on Madelines door loudly and it was answered quickly as if Madeline could sense their urgency.

"What's going on?" Madeline questioned as she saw their worried faces. Mrs McGrien pulled her down to the lobby and out to the Hellon's booth, talking quickly on the way.

"It's your father, I saw him on my way in and he looked dazed, when I waved he just stared at me and started faking his arm quickly, then fell to the ground." Mrs McGrien explained. Madeline got a horrible look on her face.

"Mrs McGrien was it his right arm?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, why." Madeline gasped and ran as quickly as possible to her booth where she saw her father laying on the ground in a large puddle.

"Father, father!" Madeline knelt down next to him and started smacking his face. He was shacking and Madeline looked over the tall, overweight man worriedly. She pulled off her sweater and rapped it around him, pulling tight, trying to stop his shaking. His arm was still twitching and he looked like he was chewing on something.

"Father, father! Wake up, come on...come on." Madeline tried to pull him in sitting position, but he was a large guy, over 6 feet and over 300lbs. "Katie grab a water bottle and I think theres a towel in the booth." Madeline odered. Katie obeyed silently and returned only seconds later. Madeline damped the towel and wiped her dads face. His eyelids fluttered open but his eyes went back into his head. Madeline pulled him in sitting position, but was struggling a few seconds later Shawn and Katie appeared at her sides to help. She smiled at Shawn, feeling guilty about fighting with him earlier. Mr Hellon's head swung back and then he tried to stand.

"No, dad! You can't, stop." Madeline struggled to pull him into a chair, knowing he couldn't support himself. Shawn wrapped an arm around him and supported him, then placed him in the closest chair. Madeline mumbbled a thank you. Her dad started making a strange noise and then a gagging sound. Before anyone understood what was happening, he was puking. Madeline held his head forward so he wouldn't choke and held his hair back as he threw up. After about 15 minutes up choking, puking and fainting again, Madeline gestured to Mrs Mcgrien, Katie and Shawn to help support him into the inn. They got him to his room and Madeline layed him down. A few times he tried to get up, but Madeline insisted him down. She sat next to him while the McGiens left, only after Madeline thanked them several times. She waited until her mother got home and explained what happened. Then Madeline found her way to her room sleepily, it now being 2am. Madeline opened her room door to find Katie and Shawn waiting, _'Why had I given Katie a key?'_ She thought. "Ready to explain?" Katie asked as Madeline plopped down on the bed. Madeline sighed.

"My father is a epiletic." She said simply. Shawn gave her an annoyed look.

"Like we know what that means." He said, but Katie had a dazed, worried look on her face. Madeline could tell she knew what it meant.

"It's a dease that causes seizures." Katie said, not looking at Shawn in the eye. Everyone was silent for a bit.

"You mean he had a seizure back there." Shawn said surprised.

Madeline nodded. She then explained how he was highly alergic to a certant type of paint, and that he probably was exposed to it recently, because that was what caused his epilepcy. Katie and Shawn looked scared. But they all went to bed moments later, not saying anything else about her father. Madeline say thank you and good night several times before Shawn and Katie left.

Plopping down on her bed Madeline snuggled up and thought over the day. She began to cry, this wasn't good. He was a epiletic, but he hadn't had seizures in years. He hadn't had any symptons in years. Madeline knew that it wasn't the paint, which scared her. Something else was causing it and who knew what. Who knew where? Who knew how long until they find the cause. But she knew it wasn't the paint, because it was banned illegal 20 years ago.


	8. I'm not his Type

Madeline slept in the next day. She hadn't fallen asleep until 4am and didn't wake up til noon. She went down to the lobby after showering and found Shawn managing the desk. She swallowed and aproched him.

"I guess I owe you a thanks." She said softly.

"You said thanks last night." He replied, not looking up from the paperwork he was leaning over.

"Your mad." Madeline said, more to herself. "Thanks though." She added

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Shawn what do you want from me?" Madeline questioned, confused.

"Stop resisting." He said finally looking up. "If you honestly don't like me, fine. I'll understand." He said. "But I sense that you do like me. You just don't want to admit it."

"Someone has a rather large head." Madeline muttered, avoiding his questioning glance.

"Madeline." Shawn walked around the counter and stood infront of her. "You want me to leave you alone?" She nodded. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't like me."

Madeline looked up at him but a bit over his head. "I don't like you." She stated.

"You weren't looking me in the eye." Shawn said smiling a bit.

"Shawn!" Madeline was getting annoyed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Your the one resisting, if it was up to me, we'd already be dating." She winced nervously as he said that.

"Why me? You could get any girl here." She asked.

"Why not you?" He replied, stepping forward

"Thats not an answer." She stepped back nervously.

"Why wont you give me a chance?" He asked.

"I know what'll happen. Your just like all the other guys like you, jerks." She answered.

"You don't know me."

"You don't know me either." Madeline shot back.

Shawn stepped closer, his breathe on her neck. "But I want to know you." He said. "Come one give me a chance."

"Well...I do owe you." She started to give in.

"Yes you do." He encoraged.

"Promise your not a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk to you." He promised.

"Fine." Madeline said stepping back, secretly glad he pushed so hard.

"Tonight? 7?" He asked going back around the counter.

"Fine." Madeline said and walked away to find Katie.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake?" Katie said sneaking up on Madeline from behind.

"Hey." Madeline said halfheartedly.

"Why so sad?" Katie wanted to know, while offering Madeline some french fries.

"Not sad, I'm just thinking." Madeline said.

"'Bout what?"

"Your brother." Madeline said blushing after realising how pathetic that sounded.

"Ewwwww" Katie teased. "Has he caught your heart too?"

"NO!" Madeline argued.

"Uh huh." Katie said in disbelief. "That's why your blushing?"

"I apparently caught his." Madeline said confused.

"You make that sound surprising." Katie said. "Your pretty, funny, nice. Just his type."

"I'm not his type!" Madeline argued angrily.

"Fine, your not his type." Katie said.

"We're going out tonight." She admitted softly after a few moments of silence.

Katie smirked. "It was only a matter of time." Madeline scowled. 


	9. Blue Eyes in the Georgia Sky

**Sorry this took so long but I was super busy with the holidays and then I totally forgot about the story but then this morning I got a review telling me to post and it hit me. OMG I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! So thanks to Sue () here is another chapter. Cheers!**

Madeline sighed, she sat on her bed in the Inn and sorted through her clothes. She had nothing to wear, Shawn was supposed to pick her up in less then an hour and she wasn't even dressed. She had decorated the suite's floor with clothes that were rejected. She debated over her last resort. Staring at the phone she listened to the war going on in her head. _I can't just ask for clothes. __**But she wouldn't mind. **__I know and so it would be way too easy, I'd have nothing to repay her with. _Her debate was interupted by a knock on the door. She went over and opened the door, of course, it was Katie. Somehow Madeline was sure that Katie had sensed Madeline's need for her. "Hi," Madeline sighed.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." Katie teased and walked inside. "So...exicited?" Katie asked smiling. She wasn't positive if she was so confident in Shawn dating her friend. He hadn't shown the best behavior with girls and had a tendence to break hearts.

"I don't know." Madeline flopped back onto the bed and sighed openly. "I have absolutely nothing to wear." she complained and heard a racket outside, she went over to the window and saw a group of rich fansy teenagers driving by in a cute sports car. Madeline rolled her eyes and moaned. "I hate rich people, they are so stuck up and rude." Madeline said closing the window's even though it was extremely hot and humid. Katie sat there quietly and said nothing. Madeline looked over at Katie, "You ok?" She asked. Katie nodded.

"You know you could borrow something of mine." Katie offered. Madeline giggled at the timing and fact that Katie had practically read her wishful mind. "I'll go pick something cute out." Katie said left for just a moment. Returning only minutes later, Katie had an armsful of shirts and bottoms. Together they sorted through the pile, finally settling on darkwash denim capris and a tight gray collered 3/4 sleeved botton-up shirt with a blue cami under it. Madeline pulled her straightened hair up in a high ponytail and added light make-up. By 7 Madeline was standing infront of the mirror smiling.

Madeline went to the bathroom to primp and was brushing her teeth when there was a knock heard on the door. Madeline looked at the clock. "It's only 7:05, who could that be?" She called out to where Katie was sitting. Katie rolled her eyes.

"My brother duh, isn't he supposed to pick you up at 7?" She said.

"Yeah, what kind of date actually comes on time. We really need to teach that boy how to date a girl like me." Madeline said and came back out of the bathroom, slipping on a wet towel and falling on her butt. "Damn." She muttered as she got up and went to open the door. She smiled as she saw Shawn standing there in the hallway looking nervous. Madeline waved goodbye to Katie who sat on Madelines bed drawling and Shawn took her hand and they left. Madeline and Shawn walked out of the inn and it wasn't until they were away from their families when Madeline struck up a conversation. "So what are we going to do tonight?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, I thought we could have a picnic. By the lake." He answered as he raised the picnic basket in his other hand.

"There's a lake?" She asked not being local.

"Yup, I love it. It's the best place in town." He said and smiled.

"That must be hard to beat, in this exciting southern town in Georgia." Madeline said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not much of a town, but it's home." He said. "And it's a really pretty view." He added.

"Your trying really hard aren't you." Madeline said.

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to mess this up." He assured her.

"Why? I'm not that big of a deal, I'm just a 13 year old girl from Maryland." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"So? So, why are you so into me." She wanted to know.

"Your pretty and funny." He said not looking at her. "Is that so surprising that I'm into you. Your cute."

"I wasn't digging for compliments. I just wanted to let you know I'm not that great." She said blushing.

"We're here." He said and then walked forward to where a clearing was made in the wooded area and a clear lake was shimmering in the moon light. Shawn smiled and held out his arms, showing the great sight. "Welcome to my little corner of the world. Heaven." He said with a smile. He set up a blanket and dinner was served.

An hour later, both Madeline and Shawn were gazing up at the star filled sky laying on their backs. Shawn yawned and stretched his arm around her. Madeline laughed and turned to face him. "Wow, smooth one Romeo." she said through a giggle but didn't resist his arm.

"Sorry." He said shyly and blushed. She giggled at his embarrassment and he pulled his arm away.

"You don't have to move." She said and scooted closer to him. He smiled and they gazed up at the sky.

"Your blue eyes sure do put these Georgia stars to shame." He said.

Madeline laughed. "Wow, Um, isn't that from a song?" She said and laughed. "And...Shawn, my eyes are green." She added. He blushed.

"Sorry, I was um, trying to hard I guess." He said and got shy acting again.

"You know what I don't get?" She asked and didn't wait for his answer. "You acted so confident before and now, you aren't acting like that anymore. Your so much more shy." She said. "Why?"

"I don't know." He said. "I guess, it's just that now that you actually seem to like me, it makes me a bit nervous." He said and blushed. Madeline smiled.

"That's really sweet, that I can make you nervous." She said and leaned over to where he was laying, she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling away they both smiled.

**Hope you liked it, please please please review and i promise to write more. sorry if i lost some readers.**


	10. Stop Accidently Trash Talking My Family

Madeline unlocked her door and went into her room at about 10 o clock after her date. She opened the door and saw Katie asleep in Madelines bed with a scetchbook on her face, she had probably fallen asleep with it there. Madeline laughed silently. She changed into PJ's and brushed her teeth, then climbed into the bed next to Katie. She picked up the drawing Katie had been working on when Madeline was leaving. She turned it over quietly as to not wake up Katie, knowing Katie wouldn't want her to see them. On the off-white parchment was an unfinished scetch of Madeline in a faded heart with Shawns face beside her's. Madeline shook her head and placed the drawing on the side table. She tossed and turned until she got comfortable and then laid on her side. She hadn't even shut her eyes yet, when a voice shocked her. Katie had aparently awaken and said, "Aren't you home late." She said and rolled over so they were facing each other. Madeline sighed and giggled. "Sorry mom." She teased.  
"Did you have fun?" Katie asked, ignoring Madeline's jab.  
"It was alright." Madeline said trying to subpress her grin.  
"Oh don't lie! You loved it!" Katie burst out and laughed. "You like my brother! You like my brother!" She teased in a sing-song voice. She jumped onto the bed and started jumping, aparently completely awake now. "You like him! You love him! You want to kiss him! You want to have se-" Katie was inturupted by Madeline grabbing her ankle and pulling her down. Katie through a pillow at her and they were in a full blown pillow fight within seconds. They callapsed in laughter once they were done and layed there laughing next to each other. After a few minutes of silence Madeline spoke, "So, Katie, serious question?" "Shoot." Katie replied. "Well, your brother treated me really well, he gave me candies and flowers and well he mentioned some stuff and well..." Madeline turned to Katie. "Katie are you guys rich?" She asked. Katie blushed and sat up. "Well..." She started.

Madeline gasped. "You are! Your family has money don't they." She said shocked. "A lot of it?" "Not a lot, but, yeah." Katie admitted. Madeline sat there gaping. "What?" Katie finally asked. "You let me trash talk rich people for so long and you were one of them? Why didn't you say something?" Madeline asked.  
"What would I have said, 'Oh Madeline could you stop accidentally trash talking my family.'?" Katie said.  
"You could've at least mentioned it." Madeline said. "Sorry I said all that stuff." She said. "You know your wrong about rich people, they really aren't that different." Katie said. "You haven't met the people at my school." Madeline said. They were silent for a while until Katie started singing again. "You like him, you love him. You want to kiss him..." Madeline rolled her eyes. 


End file.
